Mythril Lords
Mythril Lords are a Loyalist Chapter of the Third Founding. The origin of their gene seed is unknown and highly debated. It is said, that they still remember who their gene father is, but they have remained silent about it. Others say they purged the information after a falling out with their progenitor. The truth of the matter although still remains a mystery to all, but the Chapter. They are a Chapter with a zealous attraction to flame and since the Chapter's inception it has always had an exceedingly high number of psykers. They originated as a fleet based Chapter though eventually found a home world. Chapter history They were a Chapter created for the Great Scouring. On the day that their Chapter was made whole, they knelt in front of the imperial Eternity Gate and sang their graces to The Emperor. Their first Chapter master, Nyarlathotep, spoke to them of the days to come and what mankind had lost. As he spoke, the gloves of his hands began to burn as they had caught alight. Along with this a golden flame appeared in his hands. The Chapter took that small flame from Terra and have worshiped it as the soul of their Chapter. They have become a gracefully effective Chapter, often appearing and quickly dispatching enemy forces. The Fissure A few centuries after the Third Founding (c. 300-450.M32.) the Mythril Lords Chapter was growing in power and size. There was one among the Chapter, that was to become more than all others, Set Oschea. He had earned the title of "The Fate Seer" due to his prowess in discerning and changing how events were meant to unfold. He quickly ascended the ranks from a scout to battle brother to veteran and then to captain. Many thought that one day he would take the mantle of Chapter Master. Set although was always trying to delve deeper into the future, to know the fate of the Imperium and how to best serve man. He saw a fate though that caught his attention, he saw the death of an entire world. He felt every single life become extinguished in a single moment, Exterminatus. His heart filling with sorrow and he began to look for some way to change the world's fate. Set glimpsed into the future of the Imperium and saw all that it would become. It horrified him to his very core. He proclaimed that mankind would slowly destroy itself, piece by bloody piece. They say it drove the Mythril Lord mad, for a month the pysker isolated and fasted in search of a fate that could save mankind. He found what he was looking for in time, yet the fate he saw was treason. The Imperium would have to fall and the children of man would have to hide through the coming age of darkness. Set would come out of his self imposed isolation in time, baring forth the visions that had been haunting him. The ramifications of his words startled much of the Chapter. Set's reputation for foreseeing the future was well known even outside the Chapter, his visions had helped save the lives of many brothers within the Mythril Lords. It made his words resonate among much of the chapter in a way that few others could. A gap between the Mythril Lords grew over time between those who thought the Imperium was mankind's only hope and those who thought that the Imperium was not suited protect all of man. This growing tensions accumulated into little more than philosophical debates for a time. Chapter Master Nyarlathotep thought that crushing such debate would only validate the beliefs of those against the Imperium. He saw that so long as the ideals of both groups were that mankind had to be protected, than they would still fight as one even among disagreement. For a time it was so, the chapter united more by their love of man than their ideas on how it had to be done. Azoth and Nyarlathotep had to strength to quail any aggression between the two parties if they ever arose, which was rare. Set himself even working to keep civility among his brothers. The peace within the Chapter was maintained for some time, but eventual it broke. The conclusion of a campaign to assist failing Imperial forces in the galactic north against a Word Bearers force sparked debate between two zealous brothers. A shouting match quickly turned into a battle of minds and fists. The tensions that had been growing under the surface began to splinter forth into open conflict. Some tired to intervene but their was little that could be said to calm either side once they came to blows. A psychic storm war brewing as they fought. Ideas and emotions clashing in the warp and serving as a beacon to what was to come. Nyarlathotep and Azoth took a step to stop the conflict, but they were too late as such a clash of powers does not go unnoticed by the denizen's of the warp. A creature used the already weakened barriers to push into the materium. The creature was able to kill several several of the Lords, before being banished back into the warp by Azoth and Nyarlathotep. The two brothers were able to bind the creature, though in the throes of its death it released its power in a singular explosion. The bothers were able to hold the daemon's tide of psychic power, but at the cost that they broken from the effort they exhumed. Both sides of the conflict stopped at that moment as they saw their leaders fall. Brothers on both sides of the conflict fell down and wept at the sight. Azoth stood on the edge of death, while his brother was broken of body. Neither of the sides had wanted this to come to conflict, let alone the death of the leaders. The two parties turned on each other as quick as the began to grieve. It was only by intervention that bolters were not fired. Nyarlathotep commanded the Lords to let those that followed Set to leave and with the last of his strength passed his life onto his brother, saving Azoth at the cost of his own. Thus Set and his Seers disappeared from known space. The Fate Seers searching for a way to convince their brothers what must be done and see that man is freed from the binds of the Imperium. The Chapter for a time was torn asunder and the blame was put to Set. The Chapter has hunted Set and his Seers ever since. While Set has made motions to do what he thinks will protect those who reject him by manipulating The Imperium into self destruction. The Divided Millenium The second in command to the first company rose to take the reins of the Chapter master. He was Brother Bristecroí "Son of stars". While he never wanted more than his positions had already granted him in the first company, he took it up. So torn appart by these events the newest chaptermaster set about to assure they paid their pences for the cancer they let take root and vastily increased the number of engagments the chapter engaged in. The chapter master would engaged in less and less united campaigns as time went on, the sigular companies after directed to all thier own engagements with bare minumum if none existant help from the whole. in the time of mourning Bristecroí would eventual forfeit the title he earned on the previous chapter master and take on a new moniker. He would be called "The broken." The chapter over time would grow scattered to the point even seperate battle forces would begin recuiting, some eventually grew large enough to be called companies of their own, while others just disapeared. The seperate groups though eventually began delevoping their own off shoots of the chapters culture. While this in many ways weakened the chapter it also gained it reconition amoung the imperium. The Usurs Crusade In 265.M33, the Chapter was volunteered to accompany Admiral Usurs's Exploratory Fleet. Just As the High Lords wished to be rid of the admiral, the growing Adeptus Ministorum wished to be rid of the Mythril Lords, who openly and verbally opposed them. The two even coming to blows in the War of the Confessor. Thinking this as an opportunity to do so, a formal request was made by the High Lords of Terra. Given the opportunity to reunite lost colonies of man was seen as a gift to the Chapter. The Chapter Master of the time, Iah, humbly accepted. There was another motive for the actions besides their want to crusade. The librarians of their chapter had foreseen a force, a darkness coming for their Chapter. Iah thought to see if they could avoid the fate or meet it head on by going to the edge of the Imperium.He had called the chapter together and for the first time in almost a thousand years had the chapters full might been assembled. The exploratory fleet would continue on for twenty years, with the admiral making numerous relays to Terra as to what the fleet was finding. The Mythril Lords would for the first time set up a home world due to this campaign. The would also begin seeding the worlds with small Imperial forces that could guard the planets and form the base for later recruiting worlds. One day, the Admiral would simply go silent and nothing was heard from the fleet for years. When Admiral Usurs went silent, the High Lords thought the Chapter was lost as well. A candle for the Mythril Lords was lit in the Chapel of the Fallen on Terra. Time though would come when they would return from the edges of deep space. Their numbers were dented but, in good order. This sudden appearance led to numerous inquiries. The Chapter only responding that a warp storm had decimated much of the fleet. The Chapter claimed that much of the warp at the farthest edge the galaxy was inhospitable and had drowned the worlds they found. They still do not speak of the events that led to the silencing of Usurs. Unknown to the rest of the Imperium is that those worlds are not lost among warp storms. They had became the sovereign worlds of Mythril Lords and the Myserian Empire. The truth of the Lords participation was thanks to the manipulations of Fate Seer Set. The traitor had attempted to draw the Lords away from the greater Imperium and draw more of them into his plans. Set managed to remove Chapter Master Iah and sabotaged much of the other Imperial forces, while making it appear as if the Lords were losing control of their powers. It was an attempt to turn the Imperial forces against the Lords and force the Lords to retaliate in kind. These plans were fouled though by Brother Weylyn who discovered the plans and drove the Chapter against the Seers. Set and many of his Fate Seers escaped that day, his final words a boast of a victory rather than a loss. He had one in some way, the Lords had a growing empire hidden from the Imperium, just as he wanted. The War of Faiths The Chapter would with time become outspoken detractors to the growing powers of the church. This hit a high point in the reign of Goge Vandire, when a world the Lords had freed during the great scouring was virus bombed for maintaining the imperial creed that The Emperor was not a god. The chapter, unlike most who choose to ignore what was happening for a time, launched a counter campaign against the Ecclesiarchy, using their heavily mobile fleet and un-mapped worlds to its advantage. While they knew this was paramount to treason, they could not stand by what was happening in the greater Imperium. The chapter despite the misgivings it had for faith, knew that it had to choose the lesser of two evils and moved to assist the Confederation of Light, being one of the first space marine chapters to join the forces against Vandire. Thus began the war of faiths, the chapter worked at every turn to bolster the Confederacy of Light while hampering Vandire's forces through light fast and incredibly potent attacks. The Chapter employing pyschic powers to often portray all most divine wrath. This brutality and showmanship was meant to make the forces of the Frateris Templar believe that the emperor was punishing them. While it would confirm beliefs to many humans it would also dissuade them from joining the cause of Vandire. It was deemed a necessary sacrifice. This rare and uneasy alliance with the confederation of light would have a profound effect in the chapter. It showed them a great number of weakness in their push for a secular Imperium. While other forces could motivate entire worlds with faith, the Mythril Lords chaplains were few and needed for fighting. For this they needed a sort of priesthood as well. The began to recruit men and women with extraordinary oratory skills from the worlds they controlled and the last remaining skeptics from the worlds they encountered assisting the Confederation of Light. This was at first thought of as simply stir fire into mortal men's hearts, the Lords going so far as to ignore the debate of faith and use their knew force to spread rhetoric of Vandire simply being a traitor, forgoing the more theological aspect, while doing its best to spread the Imperial Creed. This force of orators would accompany the Lords throughout the Reign of Blood and be used as a more subtle weapon in forging its agenda. Following the years after Vandire's fall, the orators that the chapter had gather needed to be dealt. While some thought it would have been best to simply disband the order, the Chapter Master at the time thought to make them a permanent order in order to stem the tide and rise of faith. The order was granted the title of The Léirigh, or the Voice of the Flame. They would be disturbed among the worlds of chapter's empire and to worlds the had ancient connections with. While for a time the Ecclesiarchy and the Lords knew peace, it would never extend much farther than an acceptance of the Imperium's need for one another. Battle Doctrine The Chapter is taught that it must be fast, brutal, and yet retain a measure of grace. Their doctrine reinforces the notion that they must constantly keep on the move. They mean to strike quick and hard. Due to this, they employ a vast amount of vehicles and jump packs compared to most other Chapters. They prefer close range combat relying on short ranged weapon. They have an affinity for promethium and energy based weapons, concentrated on plasma over las tech. The Chapter is known suffer at defensive campaigns, while the Chapter excels at offensive campaigns. Often found abandoning strategic locations to meet the enemy in combat. They employ with a great deal vehicles and jump packs. When the need arises, the chapter makes a wide use of psychic powers.The use of their abilities is so ingrain into battle doctrine that in the heat of battle the psychic tide can often be thought as to be flowing from every legionnaire. It can be noted that the chapters goes to limits that most chapters would not consider even in dire circumstances. as they will dive into ancient and even xenos sorcery that can require dozens of bothers to preform. Chapter Organization The Chapter does not organised the companies entirely by rank, excluding the first and tenth company. The Chapter delegates those ascending from the tenth into different companies by the affinities of the marines. Each company is supposed to be entity of its self though and still be able to take on any role necessary. 1st Company: The Phoenix cult. The veterans and strongest pyskers of the Chapter reside here. While one of the slower moving companies of the Chapter due to their terminator armor, they make up for this by warping into the heart of the enemy or the use of the Chapter's remaining stormbirds. 2nd Company: 3rd Company: The Neiptiun. The primary fleet commanders of the Mythril Lords. Scouts that show an affinity for naval command, boarding, or piloting are inducted into this company. The company controls the Aquila Ignus, the primary vessel of the Mythril Lords fleet. When the company must make planetary engagements it is composed mostly of assault marines. 4th Company: The Wardens. They are the guardians of Mysera. While much of the Chapter will forgo static defenses the Wardens are the least attuned to such attributes. This is not to say they do not prefer speed but they are often the most solemn of their brothers. The company holds the majority of the Chapter Devastators. 5th Company: The Dóiteáin 6th Company: 7th Company: The Seanmóirí. Chosen for thier charisma and zeal. The are skilled orators and pasionate in the imperial truth, they are known to win over worlds without firing a shot. The comapny is also in comand of the The Léirigh. It is rare that a Chaplain (or fire tender) comes from any other company than this. 8th Company: 9th Company: The Treallchogai. The explosive masters of the chapter using the chapters hit and run tactics to deliver high grade charges. They are experts in in quickly rigging charges and the meant to take high risk operations to remove enemy fortifications that would hinder the quick strike tactics of the chapter. 10th Company: The scout company of the chapter, though it also maintains a standing force of battle brothers. 11 Company: The sealgaire. Formed during the Divided Millenium from a battle group comprised of each company. They battle group was to go after a suspected insurrection propgated by the Fate Seer. While Oshea escaped several of their traitor brothers were hunted down. The battle company ignored orders to break apart as their force commander found evidence to other plots. The company lead a crusade to route out their brothers 12 Company: 13th Company: The Ruather. They are chosen for their love pf speed, being far greater than common in the chapter, and skill of lighter quicker vehicles. They personify the chapters love of speed and are the most compulsive of the chapter. It holds the largest supply of jet bikes along with attack bikes. They are known for a rash and youthful nature. It has the youngest captain of the chapter, Adoh "The white rider of Natarro." 14th Company: The Scoláire. The company is of those chosen from the most contemplative and intelligent of recuits. They are the most devoted to the acquisition of knowledge and arcane study. They practice the most experimental of arcane powers. While they are not always the strongest maskers of the chapter, they are the most practiced and skilled. 15th Company: The Taiscéalaithe. They are devoted to knowing more, chosen from those who are exceedingly curious, exploitative, and those who wish to see more. They are the great scouts of the chapter, constantly looking about the deep edges of space for new worlds to build their empire in the edges of the galaxy and galactic rift among the halo stars. Chapter's Beliefs The Chapter never forgot The Emperor's dream of a galaxy united under the Imperial Creed. The Mythril Lords thus have always stuck to the idea that this is a godless galaxy. While there might be beings of great power they are not gods. While this is of little difference compared to other Chapters, it is the manner in how they treat these ideals. The Lords will often spread their anti-theistic beliefs to Imperial citizens that they are fighting with or defending. This for a while was of no problem, but this has caused them troubles with the rise of the Ecclesiarchy and the Imperial Creed becoming the official faith of the Imperium. They have also grown more radical in this belief as time has progressed. While originally, they treated The Great Crusades values as those that mankind must return to if they are every going to be free from this endless defense. Their love of such values allowed them to not only make worlds compliant once again during the great scouring, but spare some worlds from much of the blood shed. They now in many ways worship the idea of the crusades to the point it is the Chapter's faith. A faith which they openly spread among the imperial populace. The Chapter conscripting and converting hundreds of thousands of orators to help seed their ideals among worlds the protect or conquer. They have given a symbol to their beliefs by invoking fire, even using the Crusader's Flame as what could be described as a holy icon. The Chapter say it is a gift from The Emperor. They took this as a command from him to bear forth the light of the crusades. This is why all gloves in the Mythril Lords are painted gold, to represent them carrying the flame. The Mythril Lords can be called a chapter with two side. It works to pursue both a public face among the Imperium while at the same time letting little to be know about its most inner workings Often appearing with little warning to assist imperial forces or pursue their own agendas in creating their perfect Imperium or the hunting of Set. They rarely share information about their agenda with other imperial forces unless they see substantial benefit in it, and even in such cases it is often filled with half truths. The chapter has an endless pursuit of knowledge, that often borders on the lines of heresy and treason. They find the idea that knowledge is dangerous as a notion of those who are weak and fearful. Despite this precarious nature, the chapter is know among the worlds it visits and controls as very kind-hearted protectors and rulers. Single Astates to entire battle forces have been known to risk and sacrifice themselves in order to protect imperial citizens, even when it is strategically unsound. It is taught among the chapter that they are merely the protectors of man and that there lives are worth no more than any other citizen of the Imperium. The idea is based on what they saw as a duty that has been ingrained into them. This is not without alternate motive though as it can be used to help the conversion of citizens to their ideals. Which allows them to bring converts to their hidden empire or add one more world to their faith. Relations with other Imperial forces The Ordo Xenos The chapter has a great deal of love for the ordo xenos. They have offered numerous members to the Deathwatch and few honors are more sought after in the ranks of the chapter. For any that go into the service of the Deathwatch are forever marked with a series of runes in their armor. These symbols are called the sign of the ash. If one is to actually return from their service they are also marked with the sign of rebirth. There is a tradition of the chapter to burn and collect the ashes from one of every xenos species that they encounter during their service. The Imperial Gaurd The Mythril Lords are beloved by the gaurd companies that they have served with. The Lords having a philosphy that their lives are of no more value than that of even the lowest of imperial citzen, this has lead to many recorded events of the chapter risking strategic positions in order to send out recon squads to secure gaurd assets, including penal legion, from danger. This relationship is not without issue, when concerning the commissariat the chapter's preaching of a godless universe can be seen as inciting treason at times. This though often gets over looked due to the decrease in deaths facilitated by the chapter's presence and its overall effect of boosting moral. While this also is seen as a way to better the relationship between psykers and normal humans, this is only an added benefit. The Adeptus Ministorum and Ordo Hereticus The Mythril Lords have always had a strained relationship with church. The Mythril Lords though offer the same respect to the Ministorum as it offers the Mechanicum. The Ministorum is only a necessity of the modern age. To this day they tolerate each other. The Mythril Lords and the sisters of battle often are on the most strained of terms given that they preach to opposing belief systems very strongly. This has made it very hard for the two to work together, yet this runs deeper than just an issue of faith. After the events caused by Goge Vandire's reign, they saw the sisters as symbol of that traitor. This is due to the undo slaughter of billions of innocents done in Vandire's name and that has continued on in the Sisters. This distaste grew into a violent hatred after the virus bombing of a world that the Mythril Lords had once protected and converted into a bastion of the Imperial Creed. Notable Campaigns * The Gwydion Massacre (264.M33) * The Conquest of Mysera (270.M33) * The Trial of Antonia III (c.M36) * The Great Hunt (450.M38) * Purge of Natarro (905.M41) * The war of the shadows seets (981.m41) * The Siege of Mysera (999.m41) The Brothers of the Elder Slumber These brothers draw their gene seed line as decedents of the first Chapter Master. They alone have the uncanny ability to control the dreadnought Azoth. The line is carefully monitored and recorded. Only the most solemn and loyal recruits are every given the seed. There is only one outside of their gene line who has ever been part of the brotherhood. Much of the gene seed in the line is stored away in case the living members are lost. The Brotherhood normally numbers fifteen. Chapter Appearance Their chest and trim are a light bluish silver color. A mark of technology and the strength it gives mankind, along with being a symbol of their heritage. Their arms, shoulder, Aquila, and helm the color of oxidized copper. A symbol of life, vibrancy, and the paradise they wish to create. Their gloves and upper legs are the the color of brazen gold. It stands for the flame that they carry, the once golden Imperial age, and wealth of the empire Their badge is a upward sword with a pair of wings, the feathers shaped like fire embers. The badge has slight alterations though depending on the company. The seventh for example is laid atop an image of their chapter world, while the eighth company is within a book and arcane runes spirial along the blade. Worlds The Mythril Lord chapter has for thousands of years been building an empire among the edges of known space and and even into the halo stars. It began with their Chapter world and the surrounding sector. It has grown with adequate speed among the stars located in the north west of the Segmentum Pacificus and south west of the Segmentum Obscurus. The empire keeps itself self sufficient and incredibly isolationist, the only known iterations with those outside its rule is in the payment tithes to maintain their Masters and Imperium. Despite, this its actual existence is unknown to most of the greater Imperium many of whom still believe its masters to be a fleet based chapter. Those who are aware of its being though could not say the closely guarded secret that is its location. The capital of it is Mysera. Mysera: Mysera is a paradise world that rests on the far end of the galactic rim in a system separate from much of the greater Imperium. In truth it is the third world of system of five. It was once the home and capital world of a partially ethereal species. It is now is the home and training grounds of the Mythril Lords. The original architecture of the world consisted of many spires complimented by non euclidean geometry. It is a world primarily covered in lush meadows, with several small seas. The world itself has many numerous sub-terrain caverns, some of which are large enough to sustain small villages and self sustaining ecosystems. Within the caves exists a psy- sensitive crystal which naturally grows on the planet. These are used for badges of honor along with the construction of special munition and weaponry. These crystals are able to empower psychic abilities and are thought to have accelerated the gene seed mutation of the chapter. While initial it was only a world for staging operations out of it has acquire many new roles as the years have passed. As the Chapter has grown more and more rejected by the greater Imperium the Mythril Lords have found solace in their home world. It has become a religious and meditative center of the chapter. Relics # The Crusader's Flame: A piece of the flame burns on each world under their name and it stands as an inferno on their Chapter home of Mysera. They say the flame is fragment of The Emperor's Spirit. The shard of him was his dreams and hopes for humanity and the crusades. It is unsure if their is any merits in their word. The Mythirl Lords intend to one day bring it back to Terra and offer it to the Emperor, believing that once it is large enough it could restore him and the age of the Imperium will begin again. The legends say that this sacred flame has grown of its own will and not by the tending of the Lords. Some say it had grown with the death of every Mythril Lord since the first. It has grown to the point that a shard of the flame burns in the stave of every Chaplin in the Chapter. # The Gauntlets of Nyarlathotep: The gauntlets of the first Chapter Master, they burn powerfully in a golden color. They are safe to touch by those who are faithful to the Imperium and yet produce an unnatural flame that destroys those who stand in its way. They believe that fragment of The Emperor's Spirit survives within them, and that they are connected to the flame. The shard of him that was his dreams and hopes for humanity and the crusades. This is why all gloves in the Mythril Lords are painted gold. # The Record of the Dead: An endless series of scroll work that contains the name of every Mythirl Lord to ever die in the service of The Emperor. It is said the the spirits of the legions past could be contacted through it, as a method to ask for advice or leadership. It is a vast repository of names and has been passed from the masters of funerals of the Chapter. Notable members Space Marines # Weylyn Urshe: A feudal world child found during the early M33. He was born to the River Boyne on the world of Gwydion. He was a noble boy, already arranged to be wed when he grew up and be a knight. That changed when the Word Bearers came to the world. The Chaos Space Marines had been gathering up the psykers, even weak ones, as a means to summon daemons through sacrifice. When the Mythril Lords came to purge the Word Bearers , the child destroyed several cultists in a fit of psychic power and was found by the captain of the third company Khonsu "The Moon Guard". He would win many honors as a sergeant under Khonsu and eventual became the Chapter Master. He is noted for being the first squad leader to step inside what would eventual be the chapter's fortress monastery on Mysera. # Vincent Telvenceraw: The current keeper of The Record of the Dead and master of funerals for the legion. He is often see as a cruel having little of the empathy the legion is know for. Though this also makes him very effective in combat, he will often get distracted by torturing a xenos rather than killing it. A man with jet black air and amber eyes with flakes of crimson blood red, his skin is very pale like a corpse. Some wonder if this is just a mutation of his geneseed. Few question his loyalty though. # Cassius The Light Bringer: A Chaplain of great zeal and fervor, who is seen to be radical even among his Chapter. Preaching the Imperial truth as he cuts apart his enemies, holding blade and stave together. While his unbound zeal might normally cause some censor even among the Mythril Lords, he has led normal men in the army to feats worthy of the Astates and thus been allowed to continue unabated. # Arsene Hollow: '''The Tenth company captain, raised on a paradice world apart of the Myseran Empire as a peasent amoung nobility. In an attempt to steal from from the rich. He had a natural talent to obsificate reality for many, coming in and out without detection. It was only by accident that he was caught when a trace of pyschic power was detected. While he was set to be excuted, the Mythril Lords intevened. Dreadnoughts # '''Azoth The Sleeping One: The twin brother to Nyarlathotep, the first of the Chapter Masters. He was saved from death at the price of his brother. Azoth fell into a deep slumbers of nightmares and it is said that to approach his coffin is to allow you mind to be filled with his anguish for the brother he loved and lost. Only those who are direct descendants of Nyarlathotep's gene seed line have ever been able to wake him or put him to rest, yet when woken few furies are as potent as this dreadnought, that has alone consumed small worlds. For such reason, only the word of Chapter Master allows Azoth to be awoken. Quotes From About Images Standard mythril lord.jpg|The standard look of a Mythril Lord Mysera.png|The world of Mysera Mythril Lords SP.png MythialLords.png Mythril Lords Astartes.png Trivia: Their name along with many others are literary references from Tolkien to H.P.Lovecraft and other authors. They are mostly inspired by Irish myth. Urshe for example is a reference to the Ulster cycle of irish myth.__FORCETOC__ Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Imperium Category:3rd Founding Category:Unknown Geneseed